An electronic device (e.g., a laptop computer, a cellular telephone, etc.) may be provided with one or more display assemblies for providing a first type of visual data that is comprehensible to a user (e.g., textual information that may be legible to a human) as well as a second type of visual data that is machine-readable (e.g., a barcode that may be read by a scanner device and that may be seen but not interpreted by a human). Often times, however, such display assemblies are too small to provide both types of visual data simultaneously.